The Narrator
"No! It wasn't me! SU TART made me do it!" The Narrator is a narrator, but at the same a protagonist. He is what people call a "Noob". 'Biography' 'Pre-Game' The noob avatar was created in the early years of ROBLOX, 2008. It soon became a "noob" in the year of 2016. It is still famous nowadays. 'SUPER SAD STORY' The Narrator makes his first appearance telling everyone SU TART is getting dressed, then is seen in the classroom when Mr. Chill introduces himself. When Mr. Chill asks what 1 plus 1 is, he'll answer correctly, and say 2. Mr. Chill will then dismiss the class, letting everyone leave. 30 years later, he will arrive at SU TART DED's funeral, and Su Tart's wedding. He will later get a job at an office building with Su Tart, and become good friends with Su Tart. Su Tart will soon be shot in the back by a Thug, before the Thug runs away. The Narrator will rush to Su Tart, before he says his last words and dies. He will carry Su Tart to a grass land and bury him, before he shows a sinister face. 'SUPER SAD STORY: THE SEQUEL' The Narrator will be at the place Su Tart was buried at, when SU TART SPIRIT will pop up, convincing the Narrator to do his dirty acts of violence. They will go to an alleyway, where the thug is hiding, and approach him, before mumbling "revenge" and shooting him, killing the thug. He will then go to a Therapist's room, where Bianca the Bully is having Therapy with one of the developers, LukerUrie. He will shoot Bianca, making her fall off the couch, and running to the exit. They will then drive away, when Su Tart Spirit sees Pyrocynical jumping off a bridge. He will say to kill him, but Pyro ends up killing himself. Su Tart will then go to a Building called "Chill Corner," where he drops a few bombs while they were recording an episode of Chill Corner, killing everyone but Mr. Flim Flam in the building. The Narrator was caught by the police while fleeing the scene, however, and was sentenced to life in prison. While there, Su Tart Spirit will urge him to kill himself, but ends up shooting Su Tart Spirit, angering him. 'SUPER SAD STORY: THE SEQUEL DEQUEL' The Narrator will be convicted of murder, and will be in the same sell of Earthworm Sally. She will ask what he's done wrong to be there, and he'll admit he murdered 2 people and bombed chill corner. Earthworm Sally will admit she robbed a man of bling-bling chains, before going into an escape tunnel to escape. They will run into John Doe, where they are kidnapped and taken to a death warehouse. They will be put into a cage, being held by a loose wire. He will beg for his life, when the cage soon disconnects, dropping them into a pit of acid, if not for SU TART MUM. Su tart's mom will use a rope to grab them before they burn alive in the acid, and then flee the death warehouse, when the warehouse burns down, killing John Doe. The rest of the story has not been released yet. 'Description' 'Appearance' The Narrator is any normal ol' noob; yellow skin, blue shirt, green pants, and black eyes. In 1 scene he has a red mouth and in 2 scenes he has red eyes, however. 'Personality' The Narrator shows no emotion, except for when Su Tart dies. He feels disappointment. When murdering others, he visually shows joy in it.